Snow White Lily
by Ms90sgirl
Summary: Her life was never going to be the same. Her family was killed, her new family was moving, and she was about to meet the guy of her dreams. Now all she had to do was not be so shy. AU
1. Goodbye

A/N: I do not own Inuyasha or the songs that I use only the story idea. All the characters that were demons in the show are still demons in my story.

Prologue: Goodbye

Eleven years ago it was the night of the Blood Moon. Rin's family her mother, father, and brother Sho were all killed by thieves who entered the home hoping to steal valuables. Her father was the first to die protecting her and her mother. Her mother was next and was killed while trying to yell for her children to hide. Her brother, her protector, sent Rin out the back door hoping she would be able to hide in the tree fort. He was killed while distracting them from Rin. Rin was the only one to survive that night. The next morning her mother's friend, Shizu, found the bodies and three hours later they found Rin holding on to her brother all covered in his blood under the tree with the fort.

Rin stills remembers it to this day all the looks of pity that she got from the police, the tears she shed, and the words she never spoke. She was grateful that she had a place to go, Shizu, Shiori's mother adopted her. But now they we're moving to Tokyo with their dad, Tsukuyomaru, had got a job offer to work for Taisho Industries. They thought it best to move. Rin thought so too although she would miss visiting her family graves and bringing them flowers. She however wouldn't miss the wolves in the forest near her home. Ever since the day she was attacked by them and Tsukuyomaru saved her, she has had a fear of them.

Looking back down at the graves she placed the lilies she had on all three graves. "Well mother I hope I grew up to be the women you wished me to be. Father I will always be you little girl and I still picture every night I gave you butterfly kisses. Sho, my dear brother, you would be 19 in a few weeks I still do the ceremony that we did when we were younger and I followed you around everywhere. I miss you guys so much; it hurts so much knowing that there was nothing I could do. I'm sorry. I love you guys so much. With this move to Tokyo and the new school, Shikon High life is never going to be the same. I am going to be a junior this year. Don't get me wrong I love my adopted family I treat Shiori like a sister I just wish that you guys where still here." Rin cried falling to her knees in front of the tombstones racking with sobs.

A little ways a way waited Shiori and her family waited for Rin by their car. They knew that the young girl needed her space. They too felt the sorrows of leaving this town but they knew it was for best. They looked up when they realized Rin was done saying goodbye and was making her way towards them. Everyone was silent getting into the car and no one knew what to say. They got on the road and headed off to Tokyo in hopes for a better future for Rin.

Her life was never going to be the same she thought. She only hoped that she could get over her shyness and make new friends while looking for a bright future. Never did she realize just how much her life was going to change.


	2. Dinner with old friends

A/N: I do not own Inuyasha or the River Lullaby song from The Prince of Egypt. Please review I want to know what you think .

Chapter 1: Dinner with an old friend

They arrived in Tokyo late Friday afternoon at their new house. They spent all of Saturday and most of Sunday unpacking their stuff and settling in. Sunday morning came and breakfast was eaten.

"I have something to tell you all," Tsukuyomaru stated after looking to make sure they were all paying attention he continued, "Tonight we are going to eat at Taisho house for dinner. He has always been my friend and he and his wife Izayio want to welcome us to Tokyo. They want us at their house around and dinner will be a 6. I would like you girls to dress up nice and respect his family. He has to sons Sesshomaru and InuYasha, who is a half- demon life you Shiori." When he finished speaking he looked at every one of us to make sure we understood him. All I could do was nod my head yes while my heartbeat was going really fast. I am a shy girl and I try to keep to myself but I could tell this was not going to happen tonight. I looked over to Shiori to see her face brighten up at the mention of a half-demon knowing full well what she was thinking. Her look stated that she was happy to hear that there was another half-demon one she could get a chance to know. I always felt bad for her, because of her being a half bat demon, but she never needed protection she always took care of herself.

After breakfast Rin went back to unpacking her stuff in her room which was located upstairs across the hall from Shiori. Since both girls where are the same age they got along just like best friends would but more like sisters.

At 3:30 Rin went to get in the shower knowing full well that everyone would need one. "Mom I am getting into the shower I'll be out real quick," Rin stated to Shizu "Okay honey don't take too long and when you're done I'll do your hair in the bun you like, okay." Shizu said turning towards Rin. She nodded her had than ran up the stairs to get her dress from her room.

Once she was done and put her robe on she called done to Shizu who came up and put her hair up into a high bun leaving a few strands to frame her face. Looking in the mirror when Shizu was done she was shocked at how much she looked like her mother. Everything about her was the same except her midnight black hair which her father had. Her mother had light brown close to blonde hair that her brother inherited. Looking herself over she could see that her nose which was small and cute, her chocolate brown eyes, her high cheek bones, and her small lips where all her mother's traits that where passed done to her.

"You look so much like you mother," Shizu stated bring tears to her eyes "they would have been married 12 years today. Your mother had the same hairdo done on her wedding knowing full well what you father would think. When we come back from dinner we will have to do something for their anniversary I know it is hard for you to be away from their graves." When everything that she wanted to say was said she turned to leave knowing that she needed to get ready, but before she could get out of Rin's room, Rin ran and hugged her with tears in her eyes knowing how much Shizu missed her mother, they were practically like sisters.

"Thank you so much for everything Shizu, I mean mom, I know it is hard not to look at myself and have memories of her." Rin said hugging Shizu with her face in the women's shoulder. Shizu hugged her back and let the tears fall knowing full well that there was no way to stop them. Kissing Rin on her forehead Shizu turned to leave after a minute.

Rin turned to go back to her mirror to but on just a hint of mascara and green eye shadow bringing out the browns of her eyes before slipping on her green dress with an orange ribbon around the waist to tie it into a bow in the back. The dress was a medium green that tied around her neck and stopped just above the knee. Rin couldn't get it to tie right so she put on her green flats and the gold heart locket with her parents pictures in on and walked to Shiori's room to see if she could help.

Knocking on Shiori's door Rin waited to be let in. "Come in" Shiori called from behind the door. Rin opened it to see Shiori trying to zip up her purple dress with the black lace on it. The dress was halter top and a poufy skirt which want to her knees. Her purple-hair was in a high ponytail on her head. Rin notice that she had eyeliner on to bring out her purple eyes.

"Here let me help you sister" Rin said "When I am done with this do mind tying my ribbon in a bow for me?"

After zipping up the dress Rin turned and hand Shiori the ribbon that was around her waist while she tied it Rin looked at the clock to see that they had five minutes before that had to leave. Thanking Shiori Rin ran back to her room to get the butterfly clip to place in her hair, grabbed her sweater and her purse to go downstairs.

Downstairs Shiori, Tsukuyomaru, and Shizu waited all dressed for the dinner at Taisho residences. After locking up every one made their way to the car and where off to their distention. Twenty minutes later they pulled into a drive of a mansion. Looking out the window Rin say that they mansion was big but had a modern homey feel to it. After Tsukuyomaru parked the car everyone headed to the door, Shiori looked a little nervous but also excited meeting knew people was easy for her, Tsukuyomaru looked happy about getting to see his friend again, Shizu was happy for her husband, and Rin was nervous all around.

After knocking on the door and waiting for someone open it Rin glanced around and noticed that there was a Koi pond surrounded by a garden with all types of flowers. Rin just wanted to go hide over there but knew better. Glancing back the door opened to reveal a dog demon with yellow eyes (A/N: his eyes are yellow not golden amber like Sesshomaru's or their dads) wearing a tux that butlers wear.

"Good evening, may I help you" the butler stated before looking to see who it was, his eyes grew big taking in the site in front of him "Tsukuyomaru is that you? It has been forever since the last I say you. Come in InuTaisho is expecting you."

"Thank You Hikaru, and yes it has been to long since I last say you guys. Oh, how the years go by." Tsukuyomaru said with a hint of a smirk on his face while walking into the foyer. Shizu, Shiori, and Rin followed behind looking around at the grand staircase and the high ceiling with the chandelier. Gasping in amazement Rin wasn't paying attention to the new comers in the room. She was too busy studying the art on the wall near the door.

"Tsukuyomaru it's nice to see you again and who are these lovely ladies with you," InuTaisho stated while walking across the room to greet the guest. Izayio was following behind him with a smile on her face. Tsukuyomaru looked up from his conversation with Hikaru and smiled when he say who it was. Turning to InuTaisho, Tsukuyomaru said "Well it's nice to see you too, and these ladies are my family Shizu is my wife," Shizu stepped forward when her name was called to shake hands with InuTaisho than Izayio. Rin started paying attention as three more people entered the room two where males with silver hair and gold eyes like InuTaisho and the other was a raven haired girl walking with hand in the one with the puppy dog ears on his head. "This is our daughter Shiori," Shiori stepped forward and curtsied "And this one is my adopted daughter Rin, her parents were good friends of ours and unfortunately they were murdered eleven years ago." Rin stepped forward and curtsied like Shiori did but she hid her face and tried to stop the tears from falling out of her eyes, the pain was just too much to bear sometimes, like when meeting knew people. She was sure the three dog demons could smell the salt from her tears and Tsukuyomaru could too. When she felt a reassuring hand on her shoulder and a small one holding hand was when she was only able to look up into the eyes of the Great Dog Demon. She was able to smile at Shiori and Tsukuyomaru how had his hand on her shoulder.

Shiori saw Rin's discomfort when her dad mentioned her family and she stepped forward to hold her hand and give it a squeeze only when she say Rin give her a small smile did she smile herself. Looking up at InuTaisho one could see the pain in his eyes as he gazed at Rin. Turning he summoned forward his sons and so to be daughter-in-law.

"This is my wife Izayio," InuTaisho stated, upon hearing her name Izayio came forward and greeted each one of the quest by giving them each a hug, "This is my son Sesshomaru" Sesshomaru stepped forward and bowed to each one never taking his eyes off Rin there was just something about her that intrigued him to want to learn more. "This is my other son InuYasha and his fiancé Kagome all three of them are seniors this year". Both Kagome and InuYasha walked forward to pay their respects to the guest. InuYasha was surprised that the one named Shiori was a half-demon like he was but he was even more shocked about Rin. Looking at Kagome he could tell that she wanted to learn more about her.

After everyone was introduced they made their way into the living room to talk about business, Tsukuyomaru and InuTaisho talked about the company, Izayio and Shizu talked about shopping and other things, Shiori was sitting next to Rin with InuYasha on the other side of her the two of them deep in a conversation, Kagome was sitting on the other side of InuYasha staring at Rin, Sesshomaru was looking up at nothing lost in thought, and Rin, Rin was staring at everything in the room trying to feel comfortable with the others around her. She glanced at Sesshomaru to see him staring at her with no expression on his face, she stated to blush knowing that the dress she was wearing should a lot of her curves.

Kagome also noticed this and arched her eyebrows up in wonder about what Sesshomaru was thinking last thing she remember was that Sesshomaru didn't like humans that much. Before she could ask Rin a question Hikaru came in and announced that dinner was ready.

Everyone made their way to the dining room. InuTaisho sat at the head of the table with Sesshomaru to his left than InuYasha followed by Kagome and Shiori. To his right sat Tsukuyomaru followed by Shizu, Izayio, and Rin. Dinner was a three course meal each dish was delicate and spoke wonders about the Taisho family. Only a little bit of conversations were going on. Izayio was trying to get Rin to talk while Shiori was talking to Kagome about school.

After dinner was done everyone made their way back to the living room expected Rin who went out on the balcony to get some fresh air. Rin noticed that to her right was a ball room with a grand piano in it. Her fingers inched for her to play, hoping no one would get mad she made her way into the room to sit at the ebony Yamaha piano. Looking to make sure no one was around Rin started playing the song that her mother sang to her to get her to sleep knowing full well that is was her favorite tune she started to sing at the right part:

_Hush now, my baby__  
><em>_Be still love, don't cry__  
><em>_Sleep like you're rocked by the stream__  
><em>_Sleep and remember__  
><em>_My lullaby__  
><em>_And I'll be with you when you dream_

She was so caught in the song that she didn't notice the others enter the room from their tour of the house. Everyone was the staring at the girl in wonder as she sang the song and played her heart out.

_Drift on a river__  
><em>_That flows through my arms__  
><em>_Drift as I'm singing to you__  
><em>_I see you smiling__  
><em>_So peaceful and calm__  
><em>_And holding you, I'm smiling, too__  
><em>_Here in my arms__  
><em>_Safe from all harm__  
><em>_Holding you, I'm smiling, too__Hush now, my baby__  
><em>_Be still, love, don't cry__  
><em>_Sleep like you're rocked by the stream__  
><em>_Sleep and remember this river lullaby__  
><em>_And I'll be with you when you dream__  
><em>_I'll be with you when you dream_

Upon finishing the last note a single tear made its way do her face as she looked up as everyone started clapping. Rin could only blush and she started stuttering her apology to InuTaisho.

"I.. I'm s-sorry InuTaisho-sama I shouldn't of…" InuTaisho cut her off before she could say anything else "Don't worry about Rin I didn't know you could play piano"

Before Rin could answer Shiori cut in and stated "Rin can play piano and sing as well as dance these are the things that keep her happy, her mom taught her to play piano when she was little." Upon hearing this Rin could only blush harder as the rest of her family stated her many talents, sure she was happy the Shiori answered but she didn't need to tell them all her secrets. It was true the only time she found herself smiling was when she danced and play/sang during the day.

Glancing back up she noticed that all eyes were on her which made her blush harder if that was possible. Only one pair of eyes stared at her in wonder will others were a mix of emotions.

Sesshomaru P.O.V.

After dinner we made are to the living room only to have father state that we should give our guest a tour of our house. We made it through all the rooms downstairs before we noticed that Rin had still not joined us.

We made our way to the ball room, when we got outside we all hear soft music playing from the piano. Upon entering the room everyone noticed Rin sitting at the piano playing a song and singing along with so in groused in playing that she didn't know that they had entered

_Hush now, my baby__  
><em>_Be still love, don't cry__  
><em>_Sleep like you're rocked by the stream__  
><em>_Sleep and remember__  
><em>_My lullaby__  
><em>_And I'll be with you when you dream_

I know the song she singing. It's from the Prince of Egypt the River Lullaby at the beginning of the movie. I used to watch this with my mother when I was little. If

_Drift on a river__  
><em>_That flows through my arms__  
><em>_Drift as I'm singing to you__  
><em>_I see you smiling__  
><em>_So peaceful and calm__  
><em>_And holding you, I'm smiling, too__  
><em>_Here in my arms__  
><em>_Safe from all harm__  
><em>_Holding you, I'm smiling, too__Hush now, my baby__  
><em>_Be still, love, don't cry__  
><em>_Sleep like you're rocked by the stream__  
><em>_Sleep and remember this river lullaby__  
><em>_And I'll be with you when you dream__  
><em>_I'll be with you when you dream_

The song ended and a single tear travel down the young girls face. Everyone around me started to clap and I joined in. the girl gasped the look of shock all over her face. She blushed from embarrassment and started apologizing to dad. Her sister stated all the things that she could do only causing her to blush. I looked at her in wonder, who was this girl that could make me feel like this. All I wanted to do was wrap my arms around her and protect her from the world. Some much already has happened to her that I am surprised that she could still go on in the world her only being human and all.

Normal P.O.V

After they caught her in the ball room they said their goodbyes and left to go home. After changing out of the dress and into her pajamas and set her alarm clock for school in the morning. Her last thoughts where if should would get to see Sesshomaru tomorrow at school. She also was exited that she would have Kagome as a friend at school.

Tomorrow was the first day of school; her junior year was already upon her. She hoped this one would be better than last year. She rolled over in her bed a smiled in her sleep seeing Sesshomaru in her dreams.


	3. First day of School Part 1

A/N: I do not own InuYasha or any of the music I use unless I completely make it up.

Chapter 3: First Day of School Part 1

Rin groaned as she rolled over to shut her alarm off, not ready for the day to start. Just then she remembered her dream from the night before with Sesshomaru and kissing involved. At the thought of this Rin's face turned tomato red. Why couldn't she keep herself from thinking about the guy… just than her bedroom door burst open Shiori yelling "first day of school, first day of school" just like Nemo did to his dad in Finding Nemo, Shiori jumped on Rin making her groan even more. Rin is some ways not a morning person when it came to the school year, especially this year since it was a brand new school. She only could hope that she wouldn't get picked on like she did at her last school. Suddenly memories from last year came flashing through her mind, her books knocked out of her hands, water ballooned outside of school, slushed by the popular kids (A/N: yes these was a glee reference), food dumped on her in the cafeteria, and some many worse things. The name calling "Silent Rin", "never going to get a date Rin", and others that were too hard to remember. She never is going get the boy's face out of her mind, Isao, his smug expression has he pinned her to the floor in the girls locker room. Or the memory of what almost would have happened if the teacher didn't come at that point. Rin's shirt was already torn in places and a bruise was starting to show on her left cheek. Rin stopped the memories the shivering slightly from the last memory.

Shiori POV

Shiori woke to her alarm going off with a smile on her face. It was the first day of school and she was so excited. Never did she imagine in her life that she was going to be this way when it came to school. But knowing what happened last year to Rin she was hoping that her sister would get a break in life from all the evil things happening to her. Shiori recalled a memory of when they were both younger, about eleven, and were playing hide and seek with some of the neighborhood children. She was the "it" person and counted to twenty. About five minutes later after finding all the others expect Rin, Shiori was getting worried because it was getting dark when they started this game and now it was completely dark. Shiori hoped that Rin didn't go into the forest but knowing Rin that was probably were she was hiding, when a screamed from the forest shook her out from her thoughts, and the next instant her dad was running into the forest looking worried. Shiori couldn't shake the feeling a regret that something happened to Rin, a half hour later her dad came out holding a bloody and bruised Rin. Her mom called for an ambulance and when they got there they wanted to know what happened when Tsukuyomaru explained that she was attacked by wolves. Shiori shock her head getting the images out of her mind never did she feel such hatred towards anything. Who could possibly hurt sweet innocent Rin who would never harm a fly? Glancing at the clock Shiori smiled coming up with an evil plan to wake Rin up. Running out of her room she opened Rin's door and yelled "First day of school" twice while jumping on Rin.

The expression on Rin's face was priceless but pained over when recalling the memories. By the look on Shiori's face she could tell what Rin was thinking. She wasn't going to let anyone or anything hurt Rin this year, this year was going to bring Rin happiness Shiori hoped. While these thoughts went through her head she hugged Rin.

Normal POV

Both girls got ready for school and ate breakfast knowing that they had to show up early to get all their papers completed and their classes.

Sesshomaru POV

Rolling from him side on to his back Sesshomaru glanced at the clock rolling his eyes knowing today was going to be annoying. He knew full well that Kagura would try to hang off him and her band of giggling girls would not let him have peace and quiet. Then there was his brother's friends Miroku, Koga, Sango, and Ayame. Let's not forget to mention Kagome is fiancé. But there was one person that he wanted to see and that was Rin. He didn't understand why he couldn't stop thinking about her. He started growling at the memory of wanting to wipe the tear away and wrap her up in his arms and protect her from the world. There was just something about her that intrigued him beyond any possible reason. The way she sang with all the emotions, the way her hands grazed of the piano keys, the look on her face when Shiori explained all the things about her, the look of pain when her dad stated what happened. Let's not forget her beauty. Shaking his head as all these things passed through his mind and yet he was still mad at himself for his own thoughts. He never had these feeling before and he didn't want to experience them because of his damn pride he wasn't going to friend that girl… knowing full well that was a lie.

At this moment InuYasha decided to brag in yelling at him to get up and ready. He just sent a glare at his annoying full well that he was so looking forward to graduation.

Normal POV (which is like Rin's almost)

After their dad dropped them off Shiori and I walked towards the office to complete the papers about the classes we took and what we are interested in taking. Both her and I already passed took the placement test before moving.

Arriving at the office both girls stated their names to the secretary while she went on her computer for the schedules:

Rin's:

1st hour History- Myoga-sama

2nd hour English- Izayio

3rd hour Algebra 2- Mushin

Morning break

4th hour – Music/ Drama- Saiya and Kaede -all juniors and seniors

Lunch

5th hour Chemistry- Urasue

6th hour P.E.- Totosia

7th hour Herbs and medicines- Jinenji

Looking at Shiori she saw that hers was almost like her own but Cooking with Kaede was her 7th hour class. Placing a smile on her face she turned and giggled at Shiori knowing full well how much she hated cooking. The only reason for it being on her schedule was the bad grade the she received last year. Shiori gave Rin a dirty look knowing what she was laughing at. She just hoped that it wouldn't be as bad as last year's class when she burnt the cookies she had to make. Glaring even more at Rin only made her giggle even harder.

Walking out of the office to the History classroom both Shiori and Rin were having fun when Rin ran into someone. Looking her eyes widen at seeing who it was. She just managed to run into the back of InuYasha. She started stuttering out her apology when she heard Shiori start giggling I guess the expression on InuYasha face was priceless.

Shaking his head at her she just blushed even deeper wondering who she could be so clumsy with all the years of dance behind her. After apologizing again she continued on her way to class.

RING-RING

Everyone around started making their way some hurrying others at a slow pace. Reaching the door Rin was shy going in because she noticed all the other students already in there. Shaking her head and forcing herself to take a step into the room she noticed a table with two seats open and two seats taken. One was by a fox demon and the other was by a girl with red hair in pig tails and a flower in one of them. Making their way to the seats that where open both girls looked around at the class in front of the fox demon was a boy talking to the fox with his hair in a ponytail looking quite amused at whatever the fox said. All three turned their attention to the two girls walking the way. Shiori was the first to speak

"Hi I'm Shiori do you mind if we sit here. This is Rin by the way". All three nodded in agreement

The young fox demon spoke to both girls "Hi I'm Shippo, this is my friend Ayame she's a wolf demon, and the boy is Kohaku". When he said that Ayame was a wolf demon Rin got really scared remember that night she was attacked but back than the wolves were not in their human forms or they couldn't shift like some of them. Looking at Ayame Rin relaxed realizing there was nothing to fear from her. Breaking through her comfort shell she started have a conversation with them before the teacher interrupted with the beginning of class.

Class was boring they just talked about what was going to be learned. The next three classes where this way. She hoped that they get more interesting in the future. Only once did she see Sesshomaru and Kagome. She also found out that Ayame had the same classes as her and so did Shippo but Kohaku had cooking like Shiori the last hour. Rin was already looking forward to this year so far she had three new friends and hoped for more.

Morning break came and Rin headed off to the music room in hopes of finding a piano and peace and quiet. Only she didn't know that someone else had the same idea and that this certain someone was going to be the cause of a lot of trouble for her.


	4. First Day of School Part 2

A/N: I do not own Inuyasha, Hello World by Lady Antebellum piano's music, or Shattered by Trading Yesturday.

Chapter 4: First Day of School Part 2

Rin made her way to the music hall looking for some peace and quiet and hopefully a piano to play. This morning while getting ready her radio was playing Lady Antebellum's song Hello World. Ever since hearing the piano in that song Rin has been learning to play it and hoping that there was a piano in the music room she would get her wish.

Opening the music room's door and looking around Rin spotted a piano over in the corner underneath the window. Making sure no else was in the room Rin made her way and took a seat at the piano. She took out her sheet music for Hello World and started playing. Little did she know that two people a ghost demon and an old woman were looking on from the office.

Kaede turned to Saiya with her eyebrows raised in astonishment no on every came to class early from break let only sit right down and play the piano. "Who is this girl?", Saiya said will nodding to Rin, "I think that we found are pianist for the Beauty in the Beast play that you are doing, Kaeda. Just look at her she surely does get into her music and she is really good."

Kaeda could only nod in agreement both her and Saiya where putting on the production of Beauty and the Beast to meet a requirement in both Drama and Music. The only probably Kaeda was facing was getting the students that could play instruments together and hopefully on of them could play the piano but it looks like she didn't need to worry. Both teachers turned back to their desk to finish getting ready for today's class.

Rin finished playing Hello World and started play her favorite song Shattered by Trading Yesterday the first time she heard this song she fell in love with the piano melody and made herself learn it. So focused on her music she didn't her the door open or who came in.

Sesshomaru POV

Arriving at school my brother took off in pursuit of Kagome. I wonder about him sometimes he spends too much time with that priestess. Making my way to my locker to drop off my backpack Sesshomaru didn't noticed Kagura following him there. When they finally reached his locker Kagura finally called out "Sesshy how was your summer? I missed you so much. We have a lot of catching up to do," while pressing even more closely to him. He just managed to send her a death glare when her band of girls showed up minus her sister, Kanna, Kikyo was looking extremely pissed about something, and Tsubaki had a look of not caring that Kikyo was pissed at her.

He almost managed to escape and head off to Pre-calculus when he heard Tsubaki mention to Kagura about the two new students. "Hey Kagura there are two new students this year both of them are juniors and one is half-bat demon, and her "sister" is human. Word has it that their dad now works for Sesshomaru's now."

"Oh, really we'll have to pay these new girls a visit during forth hour to teach them about how rules this school," the wind sorceress said will grinning. Sesshomaru could only glare at her more before heading off to his first class knowing full well that today was going to be annoying especially considering who are all in the senior class. You got Koga the wolf demon, Tsubaki the dark priestess, Jaken his faithful servant, Miroku the perverted monk, Naraku his enemy, Kikyo, Kagura, Sango an ex-demon slayer, Kagome, InuYasha his half- brother, and the band of seven's Bankotsu, Renkotsu, Jakotsu and Suikotsu, the other three had already graduated.

Sesshomaru took out his schedule and sighed. He had

1st hour Math with Mushin,

2nd hour English with Izayoi

3rd hour History with Myoga

Morning Break

4th hour Drama/ Music with Kaede and Saiya

Lunch

5th hour French with Midoriko who was also the principle

6th hour P.E./ Weapon Making with Totosia

7th hour Forensic Science (elective he already had all his science classes)

Hating that he had to deal with Izayoi at school too he couldn't help but noticed that drama and music where both for seniors and juniors. He got to his class and sat by Koga and Jaken waiting for class to start. All three morning classes were both boring and annoying because Kagura kept trying to get his attention. Finally the end of third period came and he made his way towards the music room hoping to find some peace and quiet.

Before entering the room he heard the end of a song from the piano. Looking in he noticed Rin sitting there playing her heart out again. He entered the room quietly and took a seat watching and listening to her play another song. This one he recognized because as Shattered by Trading Yesterday song. He listened to this song so many time memorizing the lyrics and beat of the music.

Normal POV

Rin finished her second song and noticed Sesshomaru in a chai little ways away with his eyes closed. She glanced at him and stood up from the piano to walk over to take a seat far away from him. "Where did you learn to play that song? I never heard anyone try to do the piano part alone before." Sesshomaru asked turning to look at her.

She stopped walking away and turned her chocolate eyes on him, wondering if she heard him correctly. "I .. I learned it by ear and by the sheet music I found. I tried to be different when it comes to music." Rin stated while turning towards him and making her way towards a seat by them. She sat down and explained to him about the piano business. "When I just turn six my mom sat me at a piano and played "Happy Birthday" for me. I giggled so much and tried to start playing what she did. The year until her death she taught me small songs like that one and other children songs to play. The only way I could speak about what happened was to play the piano. It was one of the things my mom loved to do was play songs for us during storms to calm my brother and I do. She really wanted me to continue playing, and I do to, it is the only way I feel connected to her. I don't have many memories of her or my dad but doing something that keeps them fresh in my mind is the only way I can every forgive myself." She looked down after finishing her tale to hide the tears that formed in her eyes. She looked up when she felt a pair of honey golden eyes stare her. The look of disbelief shown in his eyes but his face was the all so clear mask of not caring that was his trade mark expression. Hiding the tears she knew that where in her eyes she turned away to and looked out the window. All the pain from the memories of that night, the pictures flashed through her mind again for the millionth time in her life. They wouldn't leave her be every night the haunted her dreams and plagued her mind with images of all her friends dead alongside her family. All the pain from her life showed through eyes and all Sesshomaru wanted to do was pick her up and hold her in his arms and protect her from all the pain. Wishing he could somehow take it all away. Rin stood at that moment realizing that her bag was still over by the piano.

Taking a small step forward Rin didn't realize Sesshomaru's bag was on the floor and her foot was tangled up in it, so when she went to take a step she ended up falling into Sesshomaru's lap, right as the bell was ringing. The next minute Rin realized what had happened, her facing forming a blush, and she glanced up with a look a pure shock on her face stuttering out how sorry she was. Her blush deepened when she saw him looking down at her with amusement in his eyes.

Just than the door was pushed open and in stormed Kagura with a look of pure hatred glaring at Rin. The others students followed through the door with InuYasha bringing up the rear.

"You bitch… who do you think you are? Get off my boy." Kagura screamed while running across the room once she was in front of them she reached down and pulled Rin off Sesshomaru and flung her across the room. Rin hit the wall by the piano and the wind was knocked out of her lungs. She reached the floor and glanced up to see Kagura coming towards her. The next instant Shiori was in front of Rin producing a barrier to protect her sister who was trying to get the air pack in her lungs and trying to hide the tears in her eyes at the pain in her pack.

"Leave her alone she didn't do anything to you and she wasn't going after your boy", Shiori stated glaring daggers at Kagura. Kikyo, Tsubaki, Kanna, and Naraku all stupid behind Kagura ready for a fight. They all glared Shiori and Rin who was trying to get up but couldn't get her feet to follow her orders. All the students were staring at Rin feeling sorry for her for picking Sesshomaru as the guy to go after. They all remember what happened when Kagome started dating InuYasha after him and Kikyo broke up. No one wanted a repeat of that, but they were all curious about what would happen and who this girl was that could set Kagura off so much. They looked at the girl on the floor her midnight back hair was hiding her face and blouse was ruffled up a little from hitting the wall.

"How dare you speak to me that way you lowly half-demon" Kagura said while glaring at Shiori. Hearing this, the whole room gasped minus some people. InuYasha stepped forward between Shiori and Kagura glaring at her

"If you insult Shiori you're insulting me and the rest of the half-demons her. And what did Rin every do to you? Did you even ask what happened because clearly you didn't see her foot tangled up in his bag? She could have tripped. I will not let you disrespect her or Shiori and who said anything about Sesshomaru being yours? Just because you think you own this school doesn't mean you actually do." InuYasha said. All of him friends, Kagome, Sango, Koga, Miroku, Shippo, Kohaku, and Ayame came and stood by him shielding both Shiori and Rin who had finally managed to stand up.

"InuYasha don't" a quiet voice was heard through the silence. They all turned to look at Rin who was grabbing the piano trying not to fall down again. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to fall in Sesshomaru's lap I was tangled up in his bag when we were talking and I didn't realize it when I went to take a step to grab my stuff." Rin whispered wanting to run from the room and hide in a closet. That was the most she every spoken to a group of people this brought her nervous where on edge. And let's not forget that she was still having a hard time catching her breathe from the impact on the wall she was lucky she didn't break anything. "Please, believe me I wouldn't be in here alone with him if I knew he had you as a girlfriend. I came to play the piano." At this the students did see that there was sheet music on the piano so she was telling the truth. "Don't hurt Shiori just leave her out of this and InuYasha, Kagome, Ayame, Shippo, and Kohaku I don't need you guys getting hurt when you do even know me that well." Rin stated as she glanced past the people in front of her to look at Kagura while taking a tiny step forward only to be glared at by the whole class. The next minute all she heard was laughter from a girl behind Kagura and a chuckle from the guy.

"I like this girl she's got spunk" Naraku said while all eyes turned to him in shock but one pair was sending a death glare his way. Naraku took a step forward and front of Kagura and looked at her. "Kagura this has all been a misunderstanding. As you can tell she is not lying. Although I do wonder what she was doing in her and why she was playing the piano? I thought all students where to report somewhere for break and not wander around on their own" After glancing a Kagura one more time he turned to look at Rin with his head tilt to the side.

"I can answer the Naraku." A voice was heard from over by the office. All students turned to see Saiya floating alongside Kaede. "She was in here warming up for the assignment we are having today. We are going to separate you into groups based on what you play and knowing that young Rin was the only piano player here she was going to need all the time she can get to practice for the play we are putting on before Christmas break. Kaeda and I decided that you all are going to participate in our very own production of Beauty and the Beast." Upon hearing this, the whole class let out a groaned while finding a seat. Rin ended up sitting on the piano bench not able to make it far to the chairs. Sesshomaru never left his spot and everyone sat around him sending him dirty and confused looks. During the whole confrontation with Kagura he never spoke one word not even when Rin said his name. "Now, now students this is part of you grade and we already have one roll filled." Saiya turned to look at Rin, "Rin my dear you are going to be the pianist for this play unless you would like a roll on the stage. Auditions will be held Friday during morning break, 4th hour and lunch for those who are interested in acting" Kaede stated as she too was looking at the pale girl trying to hide behind the piano.

"Now class let's begin" both of the teachers stated.

Rin could only hope that lunch would be better than this. During music/drama she couldn't keep the image of Sesshomaru out of her mind with the look of amusement and something else, which she couldn't place, in his eyes. Shaking her head and yelling at herself to pay attention she noticed that what the teachers said was correct she was the only student that could play the piano other students had different instruments like Ayame who played the flute and Tsubaki who played the trumpet or Kanna who played the obo. Both Miroku and Koga played the drums. The others she couldn't see.

Class was interesting each and every student got the sheet music and a script to study for the auditions. Since Rin knew this play by heart she really didn't need the music but it would be good to have. As class came to the end Rin gathered up her stuff only to be pushed back down by Kagome.

"Wh..what are you doing Kagome?" Rin asked while looking at the girl.

"You're still in pain I can tell don't try to move I am going to see if I can heal the bruise on you back from hitting the wall" She stated while closing her eyes to channel her priestess energy.

"Who does Kagura think she is? She doesn't own this school, she isn't even that popular. You should did pick the wrong one to fight with." A girl stated from behind Kagome, this girl was had brown hair and dark brown eyes. Her hair was in a low pony tail and her bangs covered her forehead, she had on a black knee length skirt one with a pink blouse on top.

"Oh how rude of me… these are my friends Rin, this is Sango, her boyfriend Miroku, that's Koga talking to Ayame and you meet the rest I suppose since they are in your grade. Guys this is Rin and over their by InuYasha is her sister Shiori." Kagome stated after healing Rin and helping her to her feet. Hearing his name Miroku ran forward to grasp Rin's hand to ask his most famous question "Rin will you bear my children?" Hearing this Rin could only blush but giggled when she saw Sango slap him.

If anyone was paying attention, beside the demons, they would have heard a low growl escape from Sesshomaru. Only Ayame, Koga, Shippo, and InuYasha heard it and all turned to give him a curios look before turning back because of the glare all four of them were receiving.

"Let's go to lunch guys" Kohaku stated by the door. He was really shy around Rin and he didn't know why. Hoping that no saw the look on his face when Miroku asked his questions he turned to leave with them following.

"Rin you and Shiori can sit by us at lunch" Shippo said while smiling at her. "Then you won't have to worry about where to sit". They arrived out said the lunch room with thoughts on what was for lunch only on their mind.

A/N: Sorry that this is going to have a third part but a lot of stuff is going to happen in the next chapter and I didn't want to make this that long. I'll update soon. And Thank You to all the people who reviewed I appreciate what you have to say. Until next time.


	5. First Day of School Part 3

A/N: I do not own Inuyasha, Hello World by Lady Antebellum piano's music, or Shattered by Trading Yesturday.

Chapter 5: First Day of School part 3

Sesshomaru's POV

Upon entering the music room and seeing Rin playing the piano all the annoying moments of the day and the stress of being back at school melted away, a calming sensation replaced the others. Sesshomaru walked towards a chair at the close to the window across the room from the piano and the girl who played it. He knew song really well and just listened to it this morning on the car ride to school.

Lost in his thoughts, with his eyes closed, the song ended he heard Rin get up to move to a chair by the piano. Opening his eyes and turning to look at her "Where did you learn to play that song? I never heard anyone try to do the piano part alone before." He asked.

He saw her stop walking to the chair and turned her chocolate eyes, eyes that saw so much sorrow and hatred but was still shinning with happiness and love, on him. "I .. I learned it by ear and by the sheet music I found. I tried to be different when it comes to music." She started walking to the chair next to him and sat down to explain the rest. "When I just turn six my mom sat me at a piano and played "Happy Birthday" for me. I giggled so much and tried to start playing what she did. The year until her death she taught me small songs like that one and other children songs to play. The only way I could speak about what happened was to play the piano. It was one of the things my mom loved to do was play songs for us during storms to calm my brother and I. She really wanted me to continue playing, and I do to, it is the only way I feel connected to her. I don't have many memories of her or my dad but doing something that keeps them fresh in my mind is the only way I can every forgive myself."

All I could do was look at her. How was she so happy at times with her friends? It was hard not to notice that Shippo and his group instantly took a liking to her. But from what dad told me she lost her whole family to thieves and not to long after that she was attacked by wolves. But why was she comfortable with Ayame, other she is a wolf demon, she is still descendants from wolves the same ones that attacked Rin. Pulling himself from his thoughts he saw her looking down with tears in her eyes. She must have felt my eyes on her, after looking up at me she turned her head to and looked out the window. I had this saddening feeling that I should pull her into my arms and protect her from the pain she felt and figure out a way to take the pain away. But I pushed those thoughts down, "she is human and I am a full demon I will not sink that low" he yelled at himself in his head. At this moment she chose to stand probably to go get her things by the piano. She didn't realize and what I didn't realize until it was too late was that her foot was caught up in my backpack.

Right when she went to take a step she fell backwards into my lap, right as the bell was ringing too; I couldn't help but be slightly amused. Tsukuyomaru told all of us yesterday that Rin didn't just play piano, after Shiori did, Rin also did dance; I think Bally was on the list. To do such a graceful dance she must be very elegant but she really wasn't at this moment by tripping and falling in my lap. Looking to see if she was okay I noticed how easily it was to make her blush. She was trying to apologize when the door was forcefully pushed open by none other than Kagura. She was throwing dagger looks at Rin who was still in my lap. Everyone else was followed behind her as she stormed over to us while screaming

"You bitch… who do you think you are? Get off my boy." She reached down and pulled Rin off over me and flung her across the room. I didn't know who to act it was all too quick when Rin hit the wall near the piano. When she fell to the flow Kagura went after her before I could do anything Shiori was standing in front of Rin and was producing a barrier. So that is one of powers he thought. He looked past her to Rin who looked like she was on the verge of tears. Right when he was about to open his mouth to speak he heard Shiori say

"Leave her alone she didn't do anything to you and she wasn't going after your boy" giving Kagura a look that would make anyone else fall to their knees with fear. Standing behind Kagura, he noticed, that there was her clique of friends Kikyo, Tsubaki, Kanna, and Naraku.

"How dare you speak to me that way you lowly half-demon" Kagura said while glaring at Shiori. Hearing this, the whole room gasped minus some people. He noticed that was InuYasha steping forward between Shiori and Kagura glaring at her with hatred.

"If you insult Shiori you're insulting me and the rest of the half-demons her. And what did Rin every do to you? Did you even ask what happened because clearly you didn't see her foot tangled up in his bag? She could have tripped. I will not let you disrespect her or Shiori and who said anything about Sesshomaru being yours? Just because you think you own this school doesn't mean you actually do." InuYasha said. Upon hearing the comment about the foot and the bag Sesshomaru wonder how long they were out there to notice that and who all say it.

All of InuYasha's friends, Kagome, Sango, Koga, Miroku, Shippo, Kohaku, and Ayame came and stood by him shielding both Shiori and Rin who had finally managed to stand up he noticed that there was pain in her eyes and she was stilling trying to breathe. Lifting his foot to step forward to clear things up with Kagura who by the way had no right calling him "her boy", he stopped when a small voice whispered from behind the piano.

"InuYasha don't" a quiet voice was heard through the silence. Everyone all turned to look at Rin who was grabbing the piano trying not to fall down again. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to fall in Sesshomaru's lap I was tangled up in his bag when we were talking and I didn't realize it when I went to take a step to grab my stuff." Sesshomaru that Rin was having a hard time talking and was looking down. He felt the waves of nervousness roll off her. "Please, believe me I wouldn't be in here alone with him if I knew he had you as a girlfriend. I came to play the piano." At this the students did see that there was sheet music on the piano so she was telling the truth. "Don't hurt Shiori just leave her out of this and InuYasha, Kagome, Ayame, Shippo, and Kohaku I don't need you guys getting hurt when you do even know me that well." He noticed that Rin was glancing past the people in front of her to look at Kagura while taking a tiny step forward only to be glared at by the whole class. The next minute all that was heard was laughter from Tsubaki behind Kagura and a chuckle Naraku

"I like this girl she's got spunk" Naraku said while all eyes turned to him in shock but only I was sending a death glare his way. Naraku took a step forward and front of Kagura and looked at her. "Kagura this has all been a misunderstanding. As you can tell she is not lying. Although I do wonder what she was doing in her and why she was playing the piano? I thought all students where to report somewhere for break and not wander around on their own" After glancing a Kagura one more time he turned to look at Rin with his head tilt to the side.

Which Sesshomaru thought to why was Rin in here. It is true that all students have to report to a class room and let the teachers know where they will be at. That was what he did; he told Principle Midoriko that he was going to the music room to think about things.

"I can answer the Naraku." A voice was heard from over by the office. All students turned to see Saiya floating alongside Kaede. "She was in here warming up for the assignment we are having today. We are going to separate you into groups based on what you play and knowing that young Rin was the only piano player here she was going to need all the time she can get to practice for the play we are putting on before Christmas break. Kaeda and I decided that you all are going to participate in our very own production of Beauty and the Beast." Hearing this he inwardly groaned at least it will be better than last year's play of the Little Mermaid. While everyone around him was finding a seat he never left his spot and everyone sat around him sending him dirty and confused looks. "Now, now students this is part of you grade and we already have one roll filled." Saiya turned to look at Rin, "Rin my dear you are going to be the pianist for this play unless you would like a roll on the stage. Auditions will be held Friday during morning break, 4th hour and lunch for those who are interested in acting" Kaede stated as she too was looking at the pale girl trying to hide behind the piano.

"Now class let's begin" both of the teachers stated.

Again Sesshomaru inwardly groaned he notice everyone was getting to work around him but all he could think about was Rin. "What are you doing to me?" he thought as he looked at the girl sitting on the bench at the piano trying to hide from everyone.

Fast forward to end of class still his pov

At the end of class everyone was packing their things away. Kagome ran over to where Rin was,

"Wh..what are you doing Kagome?" Rin asked while looking at the girl.

"You're still in pain I can tell don't try to move I am going to see if I can heal the bruise on you back from hitting the wall" She stated while closing her eyes to channel her priestess energy, thank Buddha that I am not standing by her he thought.

"Who does Kagura think she is? She doesn't own this school, she isn't even that popular. You should did pick the wrong one to fight with."

"Oh how rude of me… these are my friends Rin, this is Sango, her boyfriend Miroku, that's Koga talking to Ayame and you meet the rest I suppose since they are in your grade. Guys this is Rin and over their by InuYasha is her sister Shiori." Kagome stated after healing Rin and helping her to her feet. Hearing his name Miroku ran forward to grasp Rin's hand to ask his most famous question "Rin will you bear my children?" Hearing this Rin could only blush but giggled when she saw Sango slap him.

Hearing Miroku ask that question to _his_ Rin he growled loud enough for only the demons to hear. Ayame, Koga, Shippo, and InuYasha heard it and all turned to give him a curios look before turning back around because of the death glare that he was giving them.

"Let's go to lunch guys" Kohaku stated by the door.

Normal POV

Upon reaching the cafeteria door Rin was feeling a lot better after Kagome healed. Although the whole seen with Kagura still and Rin shaken up she was already looking forward to this year with all the friends.

Entering the lunch line behind Shippo, Rin looked around the lunch room at the tables. She noticed Kagura's group sitting by the window near the emergency exit door, they all looked to be in a deep conversation about something. Only once in a while did Rin feel a pair of eyes on her. They got their lunch, which consisted of sweet and sour chicken with rice, and made their way to the table across from the entrances. Kohaku, Shippo, Ayame, Koga, InuYasha, Kagome, Sango, Jaken, Sesshomaru, Miroku Shiori and Rin all sat down. Rin was enjoying her lunch when Sango asked her a question

"So Rin, how do you like Shikon High? And why where you playing the piano in the music room that is like social suicide. Although it is pretty cool that you get to do the music for the play. I couldn't do it, there is just so much memorizing."

"Well other than the misunderstanding with Kagura I am really enjoying this school. I never had that many friends at my last school. I am kind of a shy girl when it comes to meeting new people but once I know them I am very friendly. As far as the music room I did get a call before we moved out here from Kaeda-sama about doing the music for a couple of plays and I could use the music room whenever I needed to. Well I didn't know which play we were going to do so I wanted to go see the piano and get acquainted with it. As for memorizing I get to have the book with me, I won't need it that much we did this at my school our freshmen year, isn't that right Shiori?" Rin asked after a pause from chewing her food. All eyes were on her but she wasn't nervous at all because what she said was true she is shy when meeting people but once she talks and hangs out with them she opens up.

Shiori turned to Rin thinking about the play they did in ninth grade "Didn't we do Romeo and Juliet and Cinderella that year and Beauty and the Beast the next year, when we did that one musical where you were the lead. What was it called? I can't remember it was something from America. One of the cities" she was looking at Rin for some help. Rin was trying to remember what it was that she did, well she really didn't forget it was just really embarrassing for her to remember that night.

"It was Chicago, that jazz thing they did, I played Roxie Hart. You were some other jail girl. I played the piano then to for Beauty and the Beast." Rin said while looking down at her food she really didn't like the part of the play she got. Although they did clean it up for school she still didn't appreciate the outfits at the end or the looks the guys gave her.

At this time the bell choose to ring singling the end of lunch. Rin and Shiori left with Shippo and his group to go off to chemistry with Urasue, while InuYasha and the rest went off to their classes, not all of them having the same class. Sesshomaru and Koga had French, Kagome and InuYasha had cooking.

Nothing to exciting happened in Chemistry. P.E. came and they broke up into different groups from humans with spiritual powers, humans no power where Rin was at, to half-demons, and then finally demons. They just did evaluations test to see where they were at for weapons and normal P.E..

Finally last hour came and Rin walked to class. Once she got to the door she looked around in the class and saw all the plants, the many types of flowers and herbs. She was so excited that she didn't notice the looks that she was getting from the class everyone looked like they are ready to leave. Beside music this was the one class that Rin was so happy to be able to take.

Class wasn't too hard today they just learned what they were going to do and what they needed to do to pass the class. When the finally bell rang for the day Rin went to locate Shiori to go home. Once they got their stuff and where heading out the door to the car where their dad was picking them up. They didn't see the looks from Kagura that where targeted at Rin. All through the day any time they passed in the hall Kagura would go out of her way to get in front of Rin to make her mad or do something that would provoke her. Rin would just ignore her which seemed to make her even madder. Once Shiori had to step in and force Kagura away. Other than that today's day of school was good.

Authors Note: Sorry.. I did not mean for this chapter to take me so long to do. I had a major case of forgetting to do this while I did my homework for school than I had writers block on the lunch thing and for the rest of the day so this is what the chapter came out to be. I really am not that proud of it but I promise that the story will get better. tell me what you think


	6. La Fleur de danse

A/N: Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, more like forever. My old laptop thought it would use my dorm room floor as a swimming pool when it fell of my bed, so all my notes for this story are all on my old hard drive in the old computer, that doesn't work. But I have my new one named Daemon after the Vampire Diaries character. Anyways here is the next chapter

Disclaimer I don't own InuYasha or any of the songs or movies.

The end of the school day came fast for Rin and Shiori. Nothing to embarrassing happened to either of them, beside Rin's fall onto Sesshomaru; they made a bunch of new friends and/or had a couple students crush on them. 

Both Rin and Shiori made their way down to their lockers to gather up their stuff, Shiori wanted to go to the mall before heading home to get a couple things for her room to decorate with, like some new poster for bands and movies. Rin on the other hand wanted to head to the dance studio that she was thinking about joining, to audition.

Before moving to Tokyo, Rin searched for the best dance studio in her neighborhood. The one she found was called, La Fleur de danse, which was owned and operated by Madame Giry (Phantom reference), who was the best Ballet instructor this side of the world. Only a select few ever got to audition for her and Rin was one of the lucky ones. Unfortunately it had to be down after the first day of school.

Once the girls reached their locker's and had their homework for the evening they both made their way out to the parking lot to Shiori's purple Ford Taurus. "You ready for this audition Rin?" Shiori asked once they were in the car heading to La Fleur de danse.

Although she didn't want to admit it Rin was scared about doing this, because this was the school her mother danced at when she was younger and Rin was feeling the pressure of following in her mother's footstep, although she wanted to do more than Ballet. "As ready as I will ever be. I have been practicing like crazy and I believe that I have the routine down to the best of my ability." Rin said while looking out the window clutching onto her iPod even tighter while running through the routine in her head. All throughout the car ride Rin could feel her heart beat go faster with each passing building in the downtown area. All too soon Shiori pulled up in for of La Fleur de danse, and Rin could only stare at the beautifully crafted sign with the words written in sky blue with a flower design around the outside. She knew it was now or never about getting out of the car. Shiori squeezed Rin's hand and told her that she will be okay and that she will be back in an hour to pick her up.

Rin could only nod while exiting that car with her dance bag in hand. Upon entering that studio Rin could feel the eyes on her of her fallow dancers. She was 20 minutes early and after checking in she made her way to the locker room where she changed into her dance skins and pulled her hair up into a bun. Exiting the room she made her way to the practice area where she warmed up to _Call Me When Your Sober by_ _Evanescence_, before she was called to the stage.

Rin entered the theater where Madame Giry and others where to judge and evaluate you technique.

"And what is your name, miss" One of the judges asked

Rin took a depth breath before answer "My name is Atsuko, Rin and I am here audition for Ballet, Hip-Hop, and Jazz. The piece I am about to before I weaved each style as well as others into this performance."

"Oh, and what song will you be doing for us today Miss Rin," Madame Giry asked with clear curiosity in her eyes, no one has ever tried to combine so many dance styles together in there audition before and she hoped that this all works out for the girl on stage.

"I will be performing to _Broken by Seether Ft. Amy Lee_. This song means a lot to me and I hope that this will show you that I can be the best dancer I can be."

After a few more questions Rin received that okay to start and she gave the sound guys that all clear to start the song.

Rin was in her first possession when the song started:

_**I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh**__**  
><strong>__**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away**__**  
><strong>__**I keep your photograph, I know it serves me well**__**  
><strong>__**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**__**  
><strong>_

Rin tuned out the world and just let the music take over her body with each turn and hand movement the judges where intrigued with the girl onstage.

_****__**'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome**__**  
><strong>__**And I don't feel right when you're gone away**__**  
><strong>_

A jump here and dip there Rin made the dance flow with such ease.

_****__**You're gone away**__**  
><strong>__**You don't feel me here anymore**_

_****_

_**The worst is over now and we can breathe again**__**  
><strong>__**I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away**__**  
><strong>__**There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight**__**  
><strong>__**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**__**  
><strong>_

You could tell that she put a lot of thought into how the words would match up with a dance move. On each broken you could tell that girl was being broken by something in the way she moved a story was told.

_**[X2]**__**  
><strong>__**'Cause I'm broken when I'm open**__**  
><strong>__**And I don't feel like I am strong enough**__**  
><strong>__**'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome**__**  
><strong>__**And I don't feel right when you're gone away**__****_

_**You're gone away**__**  
><strong>__**You don't feel me here anymore**_

By the end of the song Rin was on the ground like a flower that only blooms in the day and closes up at night. She was out of breath but was far from being tired.

There was utter silence throughout the theater until Madame Giry stood up and started clapping with tears in her eyes. Never in her long years of being a dance instructor has any one made her cry with tears at the beauty of the art behind the dancing girl. Once she stood up the other judges did too all Rin could do was stare she never thought that she would get this reaction from those in front of her.

"Congratulations Miss Rin, welcome to La Fleur de danse dance school. Lesson are in the evenings at 4:30 to 6:30 5 days a week, special practices are on the weekends for recitals." Madame Giry said while walking on stage to shake the Rin's hand. "I have never seen some one that put so much emotion behind their performance as you have done just now. I can understand that the song means so much to you, but I curious to know are you by any chance related to Atsuko, Airi."

Rin looked upon hearing her mother name "Yes, mama she was my mother, although she passed away ten years ago I was hoping to fallow in her footsteps by being a dancer." Rin said while looking down at the end of the conversation Madame Giry didn't know what to say. Aiki was one of her prized students that she remembers oh so well.

Saying their goodbyes Rin made her way back to the locker room to gather her stuff not knowing that a famous ballet instructor that did the Ballets in Japan was discussing something with Madame Giry regarding Rin and an up and coming Ballet.

XXXXXXXX

Later once Rin and Shiori was home and everyone asked about school and the audition did it finally occur to Rin that she was now a part of La Fleur de danse, and closer to her mother more than before.

Rin could finally see that her life was going the way she wanted. Never did she realize that other things where looking good for her, the journey was going to have many hills along the way.


	7. Before Auditions

**A/N: I am so so sorry that it took me this long to update. Half of my story notes are on a computer that is broken and I had college to work on. I'm still alive, I wasn't traveling with the Doctor, or solving cases with Sherlock, or fighting the Vandenrich, or battling dragons, or working for the Phantomhives. **

**Warning this is not the greatest chapter, it did not gor were I wanted it to go and this is going to be in two parts. **

**Do not own Inuyasha or any of the music that I use. **

**P.S. I got a review from some one that just gave me some Sesshomaru and Kagure blog along with a Sesshomaru and Rin blog (leaning more towards the father daughter relationship) I wasn't to excited about this person thinking it was okay to taunt my ship... if you don't like the way that I am making the characters then don't read it. Kagura is a bitch for a reason, there is a reason behind her bitchness it is going to be revealed before the end. If you have any issues with the couples in this story let me know, because I will try to see your point of view and if it really offends you then don't read.**

Before Auditions:

The first week of school passed quickly for everyone and before they knew it, Friday was upon them. Rin managed to make it through the week without getting on Kagura's nerves.

On Friday, Rin woke up without being awoken by Shiori in a really long time. She showered the night before after coming home from her first dance practice, so all she had to do was find an outfit in her closet to wear to school. This was the first year that Shikon High had gotten rid of their uniforms and opted to let the kids wear whatever they wanted as long it held up to the dress code laid down in the student handbook.

Opening her closet door Rin grabbed the first thing she saw, which was a gray flower sun dress that came to about her mid-thigh, black leggings to wear under it, and a gray cardigan to wear over it. Discarding her PJs she pulled on her outfit and walked over to her vanity; she grabbed her brush and started to brush her hair. She put it up in a ponytail and brought out the red alligator clip to clip it up as it has some fall around it. Only applying a lite amount of mascara to her eyelashes was all the make-up she had on. To complete the outfit, Rin grabbed the heart locket necklace, that was from her mother, small flower studded earrings, and her black flats before she headed out of room.

She grabbed a cereal bar from the kitchen and left home to go to school since Shiori already left for volleyball tryouts. She wasn't that interested in adding sports on while she did dance, although she did join the Kendo club. She loved how Kendo was like a dance, but a deadly dance with a sword. Upon arriving at school Kaede-senpai was waiting outside her classroom with Saiya near Rin's locker.

"Oh there you are Rin, Saiya and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind giving up your free period and lunch today to help out with auditions? You would be joining up with Shiori since you two have already done a production of Beauty and the Beast at your old school. Shiori mentioned something to us yesterday about it how you where Belle and she was one of the crew." Kaede asked while glancing over at Rin.

"I would be honored to help Kaede-senpai, I was planning on spending the free period in there anyways to work on a couple of things but I can help out with auditions. " Rin stated while getting her books out of her locker.

Saiya floated over towards Rin, and said "Thank you Rin that would be most helpful." Before Kaede and him went to their classroom leaving Rin to head to history with Myoga.

History with Myoga was an interesting class since it was Demon and Human World History, which the first chapter was an intro into the world of demons around the world. Throughout the lecture Rin took notes, not noticing the evil glare from Kagura.

Even though this was a junior class and Kagura was a senior she had to retake it because she failed, she really didn't like this new girl Rin, there was just something about her and her silence that made Kagura want to scream at her. The look of utter loneliness in her eyes even though she tried to hide it, Kagura couldn't stand what would make this happy girl be so lonely, or that she would deny all the help from her friends and family to live this lonely life of hurt. Clearly she could have any guy that she wanted and all the friends in the world but she kept to herself even when she hung out with InuYasha's gang.

The bell finally rang and Rin gathered up her things as she headed out the door, when Kagura ran into her and knocked her books down without saying anything. Neither did Rin since she was used to this treatment back at her old school, although both Ayame and Kohaku had looks that could kill while they looked like they wanted to say something.

As Rin picked up her books and made her way to her locker to exchange them, she saw Shiori talking to Kagome about something over by the music room. What it was about she did not know but she could tell that Kagome was asking something of Shiori. Hopefully it didn't involve her because she got a call from Madame Giry to go to the studio on Monday in the morning, although Rin didn't know what that was about either.

Not wanting to think about it anymore she headed to her next class with Izayio. English wasn't to bad of a class, nothing really exciting happened there. It was the only class to give out homework so far for the weekend. The assingment was to write a short story that could be translated into English, and then to write a story in English then try to translate it back to Japanese.

"Now class, before the bell rings, I want you to think about these stories. Write them about anything, but put meaning behind them, don't just make it a simply story. Write about a vacation, an experience, the future, the past, your true love, make your own fairy tail, and whatever you do make it true to you and who you are." Izayio stated to the class as the bell rang.

Rin headed on to the next class, where there was a short quiz on the stuff they learned in Algebra, and it passed without anything happening that was cause for concern. Before heading to the music room with the herd of students that were going to try out, Rin ran to the bathroom. She wanted a break before dealing with the nightmare of auditions and dealing with students wanting certain parts. She remembered getting the role of Belle and it wasn't even on purpose, she was just coming from dance practive and had her iPod on when the song _Something_ _There _started to play so she sang along with it. Not paying attention to where she was going, she ended up running into her drama teacher and was offered the part of Belle. She wanted to deny and have someone else be it but the teacher wouldn't allow it.

Kagura saw Rin run in to the bathroom, and this was her chance to find out more about this girl and maybe get her to help her get the part of Belle, because for sure Sesshomaru would be the Beast. So she followed her into the bathroom hoping to corner her and get her to talk.

**A/N: So here is an extremely crappy chapter. I tried a different style to it and I don't know if I like it, so I need your help. Tell me what you think about it. Next chapter will focus on Kagura and Rin plus the auditions. I promise I will try to update soon, for warning I do have finals to do plus other college stuff so it will have to be split time between both stories and school. Wish me luck. **


End file.
